


Just One Familiar Song

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Skwisgaar gets stoned and gets sentimental, pre doomstar requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Skwisgaar gets so stoned that he forgets that Toki isn't there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Familiar Song

The song playing on the radio started it all. Just a song that came on after a too long commercial break, a song that Skwisgaar had heard a million times before. He had been taking another hit from his pipe when it had started, he nearly choked on his exhale when he recognized the song. He sat there listening to it, smiling to himself and thinking about Toki. About how much he loved that song, he always liked the grunge bands. 

Skwisgaar sat his pipe to the side being careful this time around that it wouldn't set his bed on fire like last time. He stumbled out of his room holding onto the wall for support as he made his way on unbalanced too long legs through the halls of Mordhaus. It felt like hours before he finally got to Toki's room.

He knocked lightly on the door with the back of his hand, “Tokis, hey open up dude”

He waited a moment more, another knock and again he called for his friend to open the door, but got no response. For a moment he figured he had music of his own playing or was sleeping. Skwisgaar gave up on knocking and opened the door.

He stood in the doorway and surveyed the room, he furrowed his brow and felt that stoned easy happiness drain from his mind. The room was completely bare, it had been that way for three and a half months now. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but the meth had dried his mouth out completely; he choked and coughed for a moment. His eyes filled with tears from his coughing and from his moment of realization. His fingers felt numb and if he hadn't been holding so tightly to the door frame for support he knew he'd be falling to the ground about now. 

A few images from the funeral passed in his mind, images of explosions, and Magnus stabbing Toki while they just stood there and watched. Later on he'd think how they should have kept a better eye on him, how they should have never let Magnus near him. That was then, that was back when they actively looked and hoped.

The thoughts and images melted away leaving him again with that odd sensation of floating. His mouth was dry, his eyes burned, and he felt tears running down his cheeks. Skwisgaar cautiously entered the room with the feeling that he shouldn't be there, it was like entering some place abandoned and sacred. Nobody went in there, nobody was supposed to go in there. Nathan had said so a long time ago, but Skwisgaar barely listened to him these days.

He went over to the small twin sized bed and picked up the brown devil tailed teddy bear that lay there waiting for its real owner. Skwisgaar held the bear out and looked at it, he smiled lazily at the stuffed toy.

“Hey Deddy, he's still not back....I keep forgetting that, bet you miss him too. Yeah?” 

Skwisgaar lay down on the bed, he held the bear close to his chest burying his nose against its soft brown fur. He could faintly smell Toki's cologne on the stuffed toy. He kept his eyes tightly closed and his legs pulled up against himself, he thought if he closed his eyes he'd stop crying, but it only got worse. The longer he lay in the silence of his old friend's room, that dumb old grunge song playing over in his head with the haunting echo of Toki singing along to it the more depressed he felt. Each passing second made him realize he'd never see his friend again, made him realize their real last words to each other was fighting over stupid guitar solos and Toki telling him he couldn't deal with him anymore.

“I just want him back, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, please come back.” 

He just wanted to see him again, to tell him he could have every guitar solo, he could get more credit in their albums. He could have anything that he wanted, Skwisgaar wouldn't treat him second best anymore. He would promise and give anything he could think of possible or otherwise just to have his friend back alive.


End file.
